Electrical terminals for existing grounding mats have certain drawbacks, and have proved to be a weak point of the mat designs. The terminals typically comprise lengths of flat braid wire protruding from one or more corners of the mat (as shown in FIGS. 1&2), and serves as an electrical load path between the mat and the power source being serviced by the user. However, users have a tendency to grip the terminals by hand to lift, move and position the mat. Unfortunately, such handling induces strains in the terminal, subjecting the flat braid wire to bending, such as by twisting and rolling motions, and tensile forces. Hence, the wire also serves as the conduit for such forces, or “loads”, to and from the mat, referred to herein as the “mechanical load path”.
Repeated handling has shown to lead to failure of the terminal. This can be catastrophic for the user, as a break in the terminal during use of the mat will extinguish the zone of equi-potential, and thus the protection afforded by the mat, resulting in the possible electrocution and potential death of the user.
What is therefore desired is a novel terminal design for a grounding mat which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of the existing terminals. Preferably, it should provide for greater structural strength of the terminal and prolong its working life. The terminal should provide substantially separate paths for electrical loads and mechanical loads.